


even deeper

by carrythezero



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, harry wears a sheer shirt and zayn can't contain himself, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrythezero/pseuds/carrythezero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "Zayn kissing the exposed skin on Harry's chest when he wears those open shirts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	even deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt above but with my open spin on it. Hope you enjoy, and please give some feedback!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr at zouisandblunts, come say hello!

Zayn was painting the finishing touches on the eyelashes connected to a set of eyes on the canvas before him when he felt large, warm hands settle on his broad shoulders for a moment before they began to slide down his collar bones and chest. 

"Harry, I'm working," Zayn said quietly, not bothering to turn around, as he attempted to focus on his project, but his attention was quickly faltering. Harry knew the impact he had on Zayn and he utilized this knowledge from time to time.

Harry bent down until his lips were brushing the shell of the older boys ear, and in turn, Zayn shivered at the feather light puffs of breath between every word Harry spoke. "I've missed you. You've been painting for hours now."

Before Zayn could form the words to respond, Harry began to place kisses below his ear, trailing down to his sharp jaw, which was smattered with stubble, his tongue darting out to make the kisses wet. Zayn cocked his head to the side and placed his paintbrush down to the table beside him, allowing Harry more access to mouth at his neck. He could feel Harry's lips pull into a smirk against his skin; Harry knew he'd won this round. 

Harry's fingers continued to slide down Zayn's torso until they reached the waistband of his boxers that peeked out from under his tight black jeans, and Zayn's breath hitched while his eyes fluttered close. "Come to this side," Zayn whispered, trying not to sound too desperate.

When Harry walked around Zayn's work station to face him, Zayn could feel himself stir in his jeans even more as he took Harry in; He was wearing a sheer black button up shirt--that only had three buttons buttoned--which revealed all of the dark tattoos on his skin and his toned muscles underneath. Zayn was practically salivating at the sight of him. 

"Like what you see?" Harry asked coyly, running a hand from his left pec down to his thigh. "Figured you would..." He trailed off, walking toward the boy in front of him with warm, coffee colored skin. Skin that Harry planned to taste and mark until Zayn was begging him for more. Zayn's eyes were darkened now, but all he did was nod, his plush lips beginning to part.

When Harry closed the gap, Zayn parted his legs for him while Harry moved in between them until his thighs were flush with Zayn's crotch, and Harry was able to feel the heat radiating from him even through two sets of denim between them. That in itself made Harry's cheeks have a light pink shade to them, but before he could do anything in return, Zayn placed his hands on Harry's perfect thighs, running his hands up until his left thumb came in contact with the heavy and hot bulge in the younger boys skin tight jeans. 

"Hot for me, are you?" Zayn asked, in nearly a whisper, and placed his lips onto the sheer material covering Harry's firm stomach. He began to kiss him just as wetly as Harry had done to him minutes before, leaving wet patches on his designer shirt, all while keeping eye contact with the curly headed boy. Harry's cheeks and chest were properly flushed now, his eyes lidded and heavy, his breathing shallow. 

"I bet you were hard for me all day, wearing this shirt. " Zayn muttered against the material as his kisses kept travelling further up, almost to Harry's bare torso. "Thinking about me," Zayn took a button between his teeth and popped it open. "and what I'd do to you." He began to suck a lovebite right below Harry's butterfly tattoo, hard, tongue swirling. "Naughty boy, Hazza. What are we going to do with you?"

Harry's head tilted back and his fingers twitched at his sides as he tried to stop himself from grabbing Zayn's hair; he wanted to be good for him. He was also trying to keep quiet, hoping Zayn would keep going if he was, but his efforts were cut short when Zayn slapped his arse with force, the clap reverberating off of the walls around them, and Harry let out what was between a loud moan and a yelp. 

"I asked you what we were going to do with you, babe." He asked, rubbing Harry's arse and palming it at the same time, his mouth now hovering over Harry's left nipple over his thin top. "You need to use your words."

"Zayn," Harry pleaded, giving up and running his hands through Zayn's ink-colored hair. "Please." Harry's breathing was a bit erratic now as he was still trying to recover from the shock and arousal of the spank he was given. 

Zayn's eyes were fully dilated now and he smirked up at the boy who was turning into a puddle above him. "You want me to suck you?" He asked, his right hand leaving Harry's arse to cup the bulge on his front. Zayn could feel a small patch of moisture soaking through the denim, making Zayn's own arousal start to pick up. He wasn't usually so forceful with Harry, but something about seeing Harry in something black and sheer brought out something more.... dominant in him. Harry didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, Zayn. Please. Please." He said, lust and desperation coating the words, his eyes pleading and his lips a dark red from biting on them. Zayn squeezed his cock and his arse at the same time, making Harry groan and buck his hips forward, bumping his covered cock against the older boys face. Harry shut his eyes tightly and waited for another spanking from the action, but instead Zayn undid his belt, pulling it from the loops and letting it drop on the hardwood floor with a loud clank.

Harry could feel his nipples harden and his skin grow hot with anticipation as Zayn undid the button of his jeans and pulled them down slowly, allowing the fly of his jeans to catch on the head of his cock, which was fully hard and leaking now. Harry let out a small whimper and let his eyes plead with Zayn as he looked down on him. He noticed Zayn was just as hard as he was.

Zayn yanked down his boxers, Harry's cock springing out and tilted up toward his belly, wet at the tip. Zayn licked his lips before wrapping them around the sensitive head, causing a loud, gravelly groan to escape from Harry's throat. Zayn sucked for a brief moment before taking a bit more of him into his mouth. Harry's hand flew to his own hair and he pulled, letting out another whimper as he tried to refrain from bucking into Zayn's mouth. He didn't usually go down on Harry, it was usually the other way around. Harry loved to suck cock; he had the mouth for it and knew how to use it. He also quite enjoyed to watch Zayn unravel before his eyes.

Zayn took even more of Harry in, until his lips were an inch from the base, and began to bob his head, every now again again letting his tongue flick the tip to make Harry squirm and moan. He took the hand that he had kept on Harry's arse to steady himself to place on his wet cock to jerk him as he sucked with fervor as if he had a point to prove. Harry was now losing his control and began to thrust into Zayn's mouth and pulling on his hair, causing Zayn to moan against his cock and close his eyes. 

He collected more precome with the tip of his tongue, which was releasing more and more frequently now, before pulling off of Harry but continuing to jerk him. "You gonna come for me?" He asked him, his voice hoarse and accent thick with his own arousal. "You've been a good boy," He told him, placing his lips back onto him and sucking hard, bobbing his head at the same pace he was jerking. 

Harry let out a whine and bucked his hips in time with Zayn, nodding his head, letting his spidery fingers go to his nipple and pinching it. "Fuck, I-I'm close," He breathed out as he looked down to Zayn. He saw he was palming himself through his jeans and that was enough for Harry to cry out and tense up, the only warning he gave before he was spilling into Zayn's mouth. Zayn opened his throat and let Harry's come shoot down, swallowing it. His hand continued to pull at Harry's cock, milking the rest out of him, Zayn allowing the last few drops to settle on his lips before he licked it up. "Good boy," He said breathlessly, letting go of Harry to undo his own jeans and pull his cock out.

Harry knelt down on the floor, his knees banging against the wood, as he placed hs hands on his thighs and parted his lips for Zayn. Zayn pulled at himself quickly, his breathing getting louder and louder; Harry's thinks to himself that that must be his favorite song: the sound of Zayn falling to pieces above him. "Haz-" Zayn choked out, his hips flying toward Harry's face, his come falling onto Harry's lips, his chin, the tip of his nose, and his cheek. Harry wrapped his lips around Zayn's tip and licked the last drops from him until Zayn cried out from being so sensitive. He pulled back and looked up at the angelic boy in front of him, both of their chests heaving.

Zayn ran a hand through his hair and leaned down, kissing Harry softly and tasting himself on his lips. "I'll go get a flannel," He muttered against his lips, his voice still raw from minutes before. Zayn got up and his legs felt a bit like jelly, his mind cloudy as he walked to the bathroom and got the flannel. He found Harry wiping his come off of his cheek with a finger before placing it on his mouth, sucking it off. Zayn almost fell flat on the floor.

"Like that, do you?" He asked, bringing the flannel down to Harry's face to clean him off. Harry smiled dopily at him, a little dimple forming in his cheek, as he kissed Zayn's wrist. 

"I like you." Harry told him, taking the flannel from him and wiping the last traces of Zayn's spunk from his nose. "That was incredibly hot. I need to buy more shirts like this."

Zayn chuckled and tugged at Harry until he got up and sat in Zayn's lap in his work chair. "Seeing you in sheer makes me want to utterly wreck you." He growled against Harry's ear as the curly headed boy giggled quietly.

"In the best way, of course," Harry told him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and burrowing his head into his neck. Zayn wanted to eat him up he was so endearing.

"Can I get back to painting now?" He teased. They both laughed loudly in the open room, the sun setting behind them, and Zayn realized his heart had never felt so full.


End file.
